Goten and The Ultimate Prank
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: Goten's going to Hogwarts! After WW3 ends, on Goten's 11th birthday he get's accepted into the school. Trunks is already there. The two pranksters try to pull of the Ultimate Prank and not get busted! Jump into this world of magic,laughter,surprises, and more! Credit for original idea goes to supersayan34!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to supersaiyan34 for letting me spin off his series.**

**Even though I might have some changes to what he wants me to do.**

**This time, Goten's in Hogwarts after WW3!**

**Oh, and even though Goten would be older, I'm still making him 11!**

**He and Trunks try pulling off the ultimate prank!**

Goten was excited for his 11th birthday. One reason is that he loves cake and presents. Another reason is that he would be getting the letter from Hogwarts soon, giving him permission to attend the school. He would be joining his best friend/fellow prankster Trunks, Trunks being in Gryffindor . Goten shot out of bed when he smelled breakfast being made. He inhaled for about fifteen seconds, making sure he could tell what was there. He smelled dozens of waffles, pancakes, syrup bottles, and all of Goten's other favorite breakfast items. He dashed down to the kitchen as fast as he could, breaking his previous record. His mom, Chi-chi, was making more.

" Hi Mom!" Goten greeted excitedly. Four-year-old Victoria was already at the table, watching Sesame Street on the Wpad. She handed Goten a card she had made in her preschool class. Goten smiled and thanked her.

" Hi sweetie, happy birthday. Now get your father and gradfather up, because Gohan, Ginny, Pan, and Bardock Jr are coming soon." Chi-chi replied. Goten sped up the stairs of their newly-built mansion, courtesy of the World Ministry of Magic's minister, Gohan.

" Dad, grandpa, come on down for breakfast! Gohan's gonna be here soon!" Goten hollered. At the word 'breakfast', the two full saiyans dashed out of bed. The three saiyans raced down to the kitchen area.

" Happy birthday, Goten!" Goku and Bardock said in unison as they handed Goten a big box with a card attached to it.

" Thanks Dad and Gramps!" Goten exclaimed, wondering what it was. Gohan and his family arrived a minute later. All of them said hi to Goten, even baby Pan and Bardock Jr!

" GOHAN SON YOU DID NOT TELL ME THEY WERE TALKING!" Chi-chi shouted with a frying pan in hand, making all the saiyans gulp.

" W-well it was just this m-morning they said hi." Gohan stammered. Chi-chi muttered about how Gohan should have called her as she told everybody to sit down.

" Gowan's in twuble!" Victoria giggled, getting laugh out of everybody except for Gohan.

" Everyone, remember let GOTEN HAVE HIS FIRST!" Chi-chi growled. Goten happily remembered this as he made a mountain of food on his plate before digging in. Once everyone was done, he started opening his presents. Bardock Jr and Pan made him a finger painting, which the mothers awed at. From Ginny and Gohan he got 50 galleons in a big bucket. To Goten's delight, Gohan had added ten galleons worth of prank equipment from both Zonkos and Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. From Chi-chi he got one of the old Z-Figures of him from when Voldemort and Cell were in power. GJ thanked them all and finally got over to Goku and Bardock's present. GJ first tore open the card, and it said:

_Dear Goten Son,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_With regards,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

" Alright!" Goten exclaimed with a fist pump before moving on to the gift. Goten tore the wrapping paper off of his gift to reveal the newest model of Firebolt, the Firebolt 7!

" Do you like it?" Bardock asked.

" It's awesome!" Goten answered.

" Let's try it out!" Goku exclaimed. Goten nodded as the three saiyans went to the mansion's indoor Quidditch Pitch. Goten hopped on the broom and did a few laps around the pitch, at only three seconds each! Goku and Bardock both grabbed a Firebolt 4 and a bludger. Goten was in the air when they released the Snitch, and chased after it. Goku and Bardock were coming at him from his sides, and he flew downward so Goku and Bardock collided. Goten got his eye on the Snitch until he caught it. Goku and Bardock had fallen off their brooms and landed on the ground with an anime knocked out sign on their faces. Goten laughed before bringing them back into the kitchen where he saw that Trunks,Bulma, Vegeta(VERY unwillingly), Harry, Kiara, James, Albus, Lily, Ron, Hermione, and Rose.

" Hey everybody!" Goten greeted.

" Happy birthday!" They all said simultaneously, except for Vegeta.

" Have a suckish birthday, stupid brat." Vegeta muttered, earning frying pans from Bulma, Chi-chi, Kiara, Hermione, and Ginny. Voctoria laughed. Vegeta grumbled about Trunks being better.

" Goten, can you show me what you got that you put in your room?" Trunks asked.

" Sure." Goten answered as the two dashed to his room. The closed and locked the door before the adults were on to them. They opened the delivery chute in Goten's room, and had to wait about five minutes for what they wanted. It was two big boxes from Fred and George. The boxes contained the greatest and newest prank equipment. On normal days that Fred and George sent them this, which was once every week, they only got one box. But since it was Goten's birthday, they gave two whole boxes with multiple quantities of equipment. The two boys went on the roof and put down fireworks that would say 'Happy birthday Goten!' and 'Have fun at Hogwarts!' before going back in to get ready for the barbecue. Three hours later, when the barbecue ended, Trunks set them off. Accidently, of course, there was some laughing gas in the fireworks which is why the duo was wearing gas masks. Once everyone was knocked out, they drew on the guests' faces mustaches and beards. And they died everyone's hair pink. Laughing, the pair took some money and went to Diagon Alley to get their stuff for Hogwarts. First they got some ice-cream, and that means a lot. They stopped by Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes for some of the new Puke Pills that were shaped like apple pie jelly beans. Goten and Trunks figured that those would be useful during Binns' class. They also got a few dozen Explosive Ears, a dozen Micro Makers, and thirty Vomit Voldemort figures( Don't ask.). Goten used his Micro Maker suitcase he had gotten when he was ten to make it all tiny so the adults wouldn't know about their plans to pull off the ultimate prank.

**A/N: Dun dunn duuuunn!**

**What is their plan? Don't try guessing yet. Oh, there are going to be big surprises from our pranksters!**

**Cool, right? REVIEW!**


	2. The Sorting and Surprises!

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm BAAACK!**

**This is going to skip to the beginning of the train ride, because his school shopping was normal.**

**He got his stuff then left. No pranks, nothing. **

**On to the story!**

Goten hopped onto the train with his stuff in capsules. Grinning, he sat down next to Trunks with some Extra-Loud Wizard Whoopee Cushions. Trunks introduced Goten to his friend from Italy, Leonard Carper. Leonard was light tan and kept to himself. Goten and Leonard shook hands, a bad decision by Leonard because Goten had a tiny taser on his hand that sent three volts up to Lenny boy. Goten and Trunks were laughing so hard, they were rolling on the floor. Trunks almost wet his pants he was laughing so hard after Goten accidentally stunned himself. Trunks jumped out of his seat in shock after Goten stunned him.

" I guess we're all 'shocked'!" Goten joked. **( Heh. Puns.) **Trunks and Len cracked up, and Goten prepared the Whoopee Cushions. Trunks and Goten sat on them, making a fart noise that was heard all around the world. It would be known as " The Fart Heard 'Round the World'. Goten and Trunks got laughs from a few people, while the prefects went nuts looking for them. It was basically their prank spree in Order of the Phoenix all over again, just not as many pranks. They enjoyed every nanosecond of it. Goten and Trunks ran around until they had to go on the boats and thestrals, respectively. About halfway to the school, both of them got bored and levitated two feet before dashing through the air to Hogwarts. Goten arrived before Trunks, and they set up a dungbomb in the Great Hall by the Slytherin table. The two raced out before anyone caught them and stood in front of the school, talking about their UP( short for Ultimate Prank) plan. When the rest of the students arrived Goten was scolded and told to get in line for sorting, while Trunks was given a week of detention because they knew he did something to the Great Hall. Goten grinned sheepishly at Trunks as he got in line in alphabetical order. McGonagall gave her usual speech, and then the sorting started. This is how it went, just saying the houses.

" RAVENCLAW!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

Finally, it was down to the last few. Goten was getting sorted. He sat down awkwardly in the chair and put the hat on. ( The hat will talk in _italics._ Goten will talk in **bold.)** _Well well well, what do we have here? It seems like a saiyan. Yes, I know you're people. And your brother, too. How is he? _**Just focus on sorting me, dumb hat.**_Is that any way to treat somebody? Don't answer. You have the bravery of a Griffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and most of all the cunning of a Slytherin. You are way too not smart to be in Ravenclaw. _**Hey!**_ But think the house that suits you best is..._

" GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Griffindor table erupted in cheers. Goten was excited as well. The other tables were clapping politely, since his brother is the minister and all that bashizzle. There was one person left, so it was really a small first year group.

" Williams, Jenna!" McGonagall called ( If you have not read the fic The Misadventures of Gohan and Friends, the newest chap, then you should because she will be VERY important!). As soon as the hat touched her head, he shouted " RAVENCLAW!". Goten clapped. McGonagall sat down, and at that moment, the dungbombs under the chairs went off. The teachers went flying through the air.

" TRUNKS! DETENTION FOR A MONTH! WITH FLITWICK!" McGonagall shouted, knowing Flitwick was Trunks least favorite teacher.

" Great speach." Goten muttered. Len snickered.

" All jokes aside * stern glare at Trunks*, I wish to welcome all of you to another wonderful year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As most of us know, we have banned any product except for clothes and books from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Yes Trunks, that was directed at you! And you Goten! The other teachers and I remember your prank spree with Peeves! * Goten and Trunks chuckle* We would like to announce that we are having a new sport, available only to students up to the fourth year. After that, you get to play actual Quidditch. The sport is the newly invented phenom, baseQuidditch. It is basically muggle baseball with Quidditch items. Have a nice year, we hope it's MAGICAL." McGonagall joked. ( TWO PUNS!) She told them all to dig in, and our heroes didn't need to be told twice. They gobbled fifty plates in 5 minutes! Each! The sorting hat stepped up to the podium.

" Oh my! It seems I have made a mistake! Goten Son is not in Griffindor! That was the wrong decision to make! He is in Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Their was a collective gasp around the room, but Slytherin was cheering like there was no tomorrow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" Goten and Trunks shouted in unison.

**I think it's a good place to end it, don't you? Oh, that was totally surprising, huh? Tell me in a review. Ooh, answer these questions!**

**Q: Were you surprised that the Hat made a mistake?**

**Q: Surprised about baseQuidditch?**

**Q: Did I portray the characters right?  
Q: Are all these questions making you feel like your in school?**

**Q: Were any of the characters OOC?**

**Q: Any tips?**

**Q: Any questions about anything? ( Not spoilers!)**

**Q:Did I spell anything wrong?**

**Q: Will you keep reading the story?**

**Q: Will you favorite it?**

**Q: Will you follow it?**

**As usual review, and this is Gohanlaser9, signing out!**


End file.
